


Savior

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Savior

You were on your hands and knees, just like you’d been taught. Coughing, you shuffled towards the fire exit of your little apartment, hoping that the families around you got out safely. In that moment, you were glad you didn’t get the dog you were eying a couple weeks before. Your lungs and throat burned, your eyes were in the worst pain you could ever remember, and you were losing hope the longer it took you to get to that damn fire escape.

That night, you had fallen asleep watching a movie, and had been woken up to the sound of the fire alarm. While that had been mere minutes ago, it felt like hours. Scenes from one of your favorite Criminal Minds episodes flashed in your mind.

Hearing your front door be kicked in, you whipped around just in time to see a fireman come towards you. Wordlessly, he lifted you in his arms with ease and rushed you out. As you passed through your apartment, your eyes closed.

* * *

Lying in the white sheets on the hospital bed, you blinked your eyes open, the only sound you heard was the beeping of your machines. You felt the small tube for oxygen under your nose, and felt the dryness of your lips. The first thing you saw was a small bouquet of colorful flowers sitting on the nightstand next to your bed. “Those are from the firefighter who saved you.” Came the voice of a nurse who had come to check on you.

Your eyes darted to her. “What?” Your voice was hoarse, but she could hear you.

She smiled as she began checking you over. “Handsome fella by the name of Jensen. Came to check on you the day after you were brought it.” She explained, making you blush.

“How long was I out?” You managed.

“Just a couple days, dear.” She assured you, patting your hand. “We’ve contacted your emergency contact, and they said they would be here some time today.”

Nodding, you remained quiet, not wanting to make your throat any worse. There was a knock at your door, making you both look over. A very handsome man peeked in, giving you a shy smile. “You’re awake.”

The nurse chuckled lightly. “Honey, if I get a man like that comin’ to check on me, I’d be in a fire, too.” She teased you. It was his turn to blush lightly. Her eyes were on you. “A doctor will be in shortly, in the meantime…this is Jensen.” She motioned to the green eyed man.

He held the door open for her as she walked by, and then let it slowly shut. “Hi.” He said bashfully.

“Hi.” You breathed, giving him a small wave. “So, you’re my savior.” You chuckled before coughing from the tickle in your throat.

“Here, let me help.” He poured you a small cup of water from the pitcher on your rolling table. He handed it to you and smiled softly as you sipped it. Sighing contently, you licked your lips. “Better?”

You nodded. “So much.” You told him before taking another sip. “So, do you visit all the people you save?” You asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “Uh, no.” He chuckled. “Not usually. Rarely, actually.” Jensen admitted. “Usually it’s the kids and older people.”

“I am neither of those things.” You teased him. “Unless you think I’m old?”

Jensen grinned, laughing. “Not even close.” He assured you. “I dunno, was just…drawn to.” He told you. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. And I was kinda hoping to ask you out on a date?”

Chewing on your lip, you nodded. “I’d like that. And my name is Y/N, by the way.” You told him. 

* * *


End file.
